Various vehicle operating characteristics are affected by the torque being transmitted through a transmission. For instance, optimal shift feel between speed ratios involving a clutch-to-clutch shift requires the smooth transfer of torque from the offgoing clutch to the oncoming clutch. This is accomplished by controlling the release force of the offgoing clutch and the apply force of the oncoming clutch. The apply and release forces are a function of the hydraulic pressure and fill time of fluid fed to the clutches. Control of the clutches is usually accomplished by estimating the input torque to the transmission from an engine torque model. The rate of change of engine speed or transmission input speed is typically used in approximating the rate of torque capacity change at the clutches.